


Circonstances

by Elyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa/pseuds/Elyssa
Summary: Quand Carline Potter a découvert que son fiancé l’a trompé, elle a quitté l’Angleterre. Cinq ans plus tard, Line est de retour à Poudlard en tant que Professeur et entame une relation avec un certain professeur de potion, conduisant à certaine circonstance qu’aucun des deux n’avaient prévus.





	Circonstances

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit en français.  
> Harry fille.

Disclamer : Le monde d’Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m’appartiennent.

.  
.  
– 1 –  
.  
.  
Carline se laissa tomber sur le sol, le parchemin devant elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Ils n’étaient même pas dans une véritable relation et ils avaient toujours pris leurs précautions. Elle essaya de se rappeler le moment où ils avaient pu le faire. Ils avaient toujours été prudent, sauf… sauf cette nuit-là, se rappela Carline. Les deux avaient été pris dans la fièvre du moment de leur première fois et avaient à peine franchit les portes de ses appartements qu’il l’avait pris sur le canapé. Et maintenant, elle était enceinte de trois mois. Elle avait un petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Comment allait-elle lui dire ? Et comment allait-il réagir ? Voulait-il même avoir un enfant ? Et avec elle ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir, ni quelqu’un entrée.   
Draco entra dans les chambres de Carline. Il l’avait aimé depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard et aujourd’hui pouvait enfin être avec elle. Malgré le fait qu’il l’aimait, il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il observa la jeune femme qui était sa maitresse depuis trois mois et remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il s’approcha et vit un parchemin sur le sol qu’il se saisit. Il se figea à la lecture. Enceinte. Carline était enceinte. Elle portait son enfant. Leur enfant. Le cœur de Draco sauta un battement. La femme qu’il aimait portait son enfant. Draco s’agenouilla à côté d’elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la prévenant de sa présence. Carline releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle vit le parchemin dans les mains de son amant et prit peur.   
\- Chut, calme-toi, dit Draco en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Line, chérie, regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis heureux. Draco posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Tu portes mon enfant, notre enfant. Draco la tira dans ses bras. Carline, je t’ai aimé depuis notre cinquième année et je t’aime encore aujourd’hui. J’aimerais qu’on élève notre enfant ensemble. Qu’on forme une famille, toi, moi et notre bébé. Qu’en pense tu ?  
Carline le regarda surprise.   
\- Tu m’aime ?   
\- Oui, je t’aime.  
La jeune fille sourie et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se glissant contre son amant.  
\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime, répéta-t-elle.  
Draco souri et la tira dans un baiser passionné. Carline poussa son amant sur le sol, où les deux passèrent l’heure suivante à s’aimer.  
.   
.  
Le soir de Noël, la directrice avait organiser une petite soirée de Noël avec les professeurs et élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances. Carline avait passé la soirée dans les bras de Draco à parler avec Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique et Théodore Nott, professeur d’arithmancie, et a évité encore une fois son ancienne meilleure amie, Hermione Weasley, née Granger et son ancien fiancé, Ron Weasley, respectivement professeur de charme et de vol. Draco se leva et la tira sur la piste de dance. A minuit, Draco posa un genou à terre, attirant l’attention de tout le monde.  
\- Carline Potter, m’offrirais-tu le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?  
Draco sorti un écrin vert foncé dans lequel reposait une envoûtante émeraude lovée dans les méandres ornés de diamants d'une bague aux accents végétaux. Carline souffla de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Draco en criant un immense oui. Les deux s’embrassèrent sous les applaudissements.  
.   
.  
Janvier passa et les deux premières semaines de Février. Carline était enceinte de cinq mois. Draco et elle avaient choisi de se marier le 14 Février, pour la St Valentin. La directrice avait été dans l’obligation de se trouver de nouveaux professeurs de vol et de charme. Ron n’avait pas supporter que son ancienne fiancée soit enceinte et épouse un serpent visqueux au lieu de lui. Il avait alors attaqué Draco et l’avait assommé, il avait ensuite essayé de faire boire une potion d’avortement à Carline. Seulement, il n’avait pas compté sur Théo et Neville qui était intervenu et l’avait arrêté. Ron avait été conduit à Azkaban où il y passerait les vingt prochaines années de sa vie. Hermione n’avait pas supporter la honte d’avoir eu son fiancé voulant tuer un homme et un enfant à naitre, pour récupérer son ex-fiancée. Cela avait été trop pour elle et avait quitter Poudlard et le monde sorcier, retournant vivre dans le monde moldu. Minerva avait proposé au couple de célébrer le mariage à Poudlard. Et donc en ce soir de vendredi, Carline et Draco se disait oui dans la grande salle de Poudlard, sous les applaudissements de leurs familles, amis, collègues et élèves. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque douze ans, et allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble.  
.   
.   
Quatre mois plus tard, Carline mit au monde des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Leo Severus Malfoy, héritier Malfoy et Silène Lily Malfoy, héritière Potter. Quatre ans plus tard, Carline tomba de nouveau enceinte et mit au monde Naos James Malfoy, héritier Black. Les années passèrent et Carline n’avait jamais été plus heureuse qu’avec Draco et ses enfants. Ce qui avait commencer par une aventure dû à une attirance, se termina par un amour sincère.


End file.
